A Thousand Stars In The Sky
by cornonthecobert
Summary: One year has passed since Sozin's Comet. After bringing an end to the reign of the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai, Team Avatar disbands, returning to their respective homes; with stability as their primary objective. But when an eerie atmosphere of uncertainty soon develops into a grave threat, our young heroes are thrown into the gauntlet again. Zutara-centric
1. Chapter One: Leadership

_**A/N:**_ _I've always wanted to write a Zutara fanfic, but just never got around to it. Today was my day off, so I decided; why not? This will be a bit of slow burn, so I hope you bear with me haha. I'm just trying my best to do justice to the characters, and keep them realistic. I hope that you enjoy it, and are at least a bit intrigued at the possible adventures between these two very dynamic characters. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _ **Fire Nation, 1 EP**_

 _\- Autumn -_

 _[]_

Routine.

It was a tedious practice for the young Fire Lord, but he stayed consistent. He could ill afford to waste another day on daydreams. Straightening his back through a stretch, he bent over to touch the tips of his toes. Every muscle felt well rested and recovered, since the battle that ensued yesterday. It was a run of the mill issue, thankfully, that was resolved quickly. Some thought it odd that a Fire Lord would attend to such a small matter. To involve himself with the troubles of his lowly subjects. But he never viewed them as such.

Zuko, the firstborn son of the disgraced Fire Lord Ozai, was offered anything but a smooth transition when he stepped forward to accept leadership of his nation - and the title that came with it. Not only were other nations wary of his family's history, and the young man's own personal history, they regarded him too inexperienced to handle the lofty responsibility. Many nations demanded reparations for the damage the Fire Nation inflicted. But with the expenses Ozai had accumulated in his rise to Phoenix King, reparations were just not realistic.

Stability had only recently been "achieved", due in large part to the help of Avatar Aang, yet still there was an air of uneasiness that threatened to suffocate Zuko.

The firebending master stood at the mirror in his bath room, and stared. Unlike so many times previous, he felt proud looking into the mirror. Proud of everything he had accomplished, and still there was an...emptiness. He hung his head, and splashed water on his face, rubbing in the cold to his warm cheeks, feeling refreshed. The razor felt sharp to his face, and bristles rough to his teeth. Just as he finished rinsing, the door to his chambers creaked open.

 _"My lord, the council awaits."_

Zuko raised a brow. "Send an envoy next time. You're no messenger, Admiral Jee."

A grey haired man with a pencil thin mustache, dressed in the regal clothing, bowed at the entrance. The former Fire Navy lieutenant had exchanged his battle bracers for the gowns of a politician following the end of the war. He was now in command of the Navy he once fought manny battles under. Weary and weathered — but boasting a service record longer than all the other council members _combined —_ he had firmly established himself as Zuko's right hand. A position many considered him the perfect fit for.

"Forgive me, Lord Zuko," he said through a chuckle.

"Also, don't call me by titles in private. It's just a _little_ condescending."

Despite his good nature, Zuko still maintained a commanding presence. _He has done well enough to receive no resistance from the council,_ Jee mused.

Zuko sat in a iron chair, padded with hard red cushions. "I will be there in a moment. Thank you for informing me," he said cooly, as he pulled on his left boot. Along the ridge, a speck of mud stood out. Zuko quickly brushed it away.

"We will be waiting for you," Jee said with a smile, before taking his leave.

Before he donned the traditional robes of the Fire Lord, Zuko dropped to the floor and performed fifty consecutive pushups. Even if he wasn't required to, it never hurt to stay in fighting shape. _Discipline_ , he said to himself repeatedly. _Something I'm lacking? Is this why the Fire Nation seems so troubled?_ Shaking his head clear of doubt, Zuko opened his chamber doors and strode down the hall, not knowing what the future had in store.

The young master tried to discern what his instincts were trying to tell him. Yet, all he could set apart was genuine confusion — was, strangely enough — _impending danger_.

* * *

 _ **Southern Water Tribe, 1 EP**_

 _\- Autumn -_

 _))_

"No, no, no! I wanted the sculpture modeled after a _wolf_ — not a _cat!_ What's with the round face?! Sharper! I want fangs, people! FANGS!"

Construction was underway for the new barracks located on the ridge where a young boy's watchtower once stood. This was where the Southern Water Tribe would begin training a new military, and Sokka was far from happy. As his sister looked on in amusement, he threw his arms up in frustration. His vision was being crushed before his eyes. The heir-apparent to the Water Tribe was a perfectionist, and anything less than the best would not be tolerated. _Spirits help the man or woman who tries to attack the Southern Water Tribe next,_ his sister grinned.

Katara, now a influential international ambassador - and still one of the most powerful benders in the world - was now more content to find pleasure in the simple things. Since the end of the war, it felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted. Zuko was Fire Lord. Sokka was a self proclaimed construction tycoon. Toph was...well, Toph. And Aang was all over the world, fulfilling a promise he had made to himself to restore the Air Nomad Temples. The White Lotus had been kind enough to provide him complete support, and were travelling alongside him as apart of his entourage along with Appa and Momo.

Everything had seemed to be like a dream. Negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe had been cordial, despite the obvious strain that existed due to unresolved feelings of abandonment by the Southerners. Katara played the mediator, and successfully brought both tribes together, calling for unity.

It was a new feeling for those of the Southern Water Tribe, who had known nothing but despair since Fire Lord Sozin declared supremacy over the other three nations. The people were happy - the women specifically. In the past year, Northern Water tribe men and others from the Earth Kingdom had emigrated, making the once barren tundra a fully functional metropolis to rival large and well established cities like Omashu.

"Sokka, take it easy, will you? Let them do their jobs," Katara scolded.

Her brother whipped around, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Baby sister, leave any and all things construction related to me," he said pridefully. "Besides, don't you have artisans to organize or something? Maybe if you were training them better, we wouldn't have these kinds of mistakes being made."

Katara's jaw dropped in appallment.

"Don't make me stuff your clothes with snow again, _jerk!_ "

Sokka simply laughed her threat off, and returned to shouting. Despite their constant headbutting, she loved her brother dearly. "Be safe, you stubborn oaf!"

Without turning around, he waved, barely acknowledging he had heard her. _So inconsiderate,_ Katara thought.

With a roll of her eyes, she turned away, and made her way to the Ice Gardens, the new main keep where all council meetings were being held. When they returned from the war, The Ice Gardens were the siblings first major project that they developed. Sokka handled the engineering, and Katara the design. As a blessing, and as a testament to the good faith between the two tribes, Master Pakku brought an ancient material that would ensure that the ice used to build the palace would never melt - and never feel truly cold. When Katara curiously inquired what the material was, the older waterbender simply smiled and said: _"Trade secret."_

While the non-answer was frustrating, Katara simply chalked it up to some sort of ancient trickery. And if there was a true secret, she would discover it eventually. And she'd do it on her own.

As she entered the open roofed Great Hall, the floor layered with fresh fallen snow, she found that the four key members of the council - Sakon; a white haired man from the Northern Tribe, Bato, Lyra; a middle aged Southern native who was once Kataras babysitter, and the current Chief; her father, Hakoda - had already gathered, and were dressed to set sail.

"What's going on?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't unusual for members to take off as they pleased. Affairs both domestic and international had to be taken care of after all.

The four older members glanced at each other briefly before Hakoda addressed Katara directly.

"Sakon and Lyra are headed northeast to Ba Sing Se. The Earth King has requested Water Tribe presence at a conference reviewing foreign relations and economic structure. I believe we can learn a great deal from the rock lovers." Bato did his best to suppress a laugh.

Katara continued to prod for details. "And you and Bato?"

Hakoda exhaled, and his brows furrowed. He turned away from his daughter, and made his way to the nearest window. His held his arms behind his back in a posture that gave away his obvious discomfort. The other three council members hung their heads.

"We are headed west."

This new piece of information made the young waterbender perk up. "The Fire Nation?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Yes."

Katara was no fool. She had been aware that not everyone would be so quick to rush to the Fire Nation as an ally. Communications had been fairly decent, all things considered.

" _What for?_ "

Bato, who was seething anger, spoke up. "Because those damned child murderers and their cowardly excuse for a _'Lord'_ refuse to comply wit-"

"Bato," Hakoda interrupted, his voice gruff. "That's enough."

Katara had flinched when Bato mentioned her former ally. The other council members were all aware of her longstanding friendship with the young man who sat atop the Fire Nation throne.

"So...you're going to strongarm the Fire Nation?" Katara asked with a skeptical look.

"Not strongarm. Request an audience with Fire Lord Zuko. He has not been responding to our letters. If he should deny us...well, let's just say it won't be good news for anyone."

Politics was a sure fire way to ruin anything. Katara _hated_ it. She could feel her cheeks starting to get hot, and her eyes began to well up. So much had been sacrificed in order to attain peace. Many gave up limbs - and many others their _lives_ \- all in the name of a better tomorrow. She was reminded of the large scar that the Fire Lord wore on his chest.

"This isn't right!" she shouted defiantly, causing her elders to take a step back. "This is a step towards _war_. Something I thought we were all done with! What we would do anyway?! Ally with the Earth Kingdom and decimate our 'common' enemy?! We are becoming what we swore we'd never be!"

The room fell silent. A passionate tear fell to the floor. A quiet breeze filled the silence.

Hakoda's eyes met his daughters. "We are simply going to negotiate. All we are hoping for is a meeting. It doesn't matter if we're met with hostility. Of course, peace is the priority. But I will not entertain the ideal solution if it means our people get hurt."

"What do you mean? How are our people being _hurt?_ "

For a moment, it seemed as though she wasn't going to get an answer. But then Bato stepped forward and spoke. "She has a right to know Hakoda."

The chief hesitated. Keeping secrets from a council member - namely his daughter - did seem...unethical. "Fine," he settled. "I am trusting that you will receive this news with a cool head."

Katara simply nodded, and shook off Bato's hand.

With a deep and serious tone, Hakoda spoke clearly. "Two weeks ago, one of our whaling crews was attacked. There were no survivors. Aboard the ship were manifests detailing every single one of our ships carrying oil. Nearly ship, save a handful that we kept secret, were intercepted. This time the shipbcrews were left alive, and the ships undamaged. But every drop of oil was drained."

The Water Tribe depended on that oil to keep their fires lit. Of course, they had survived without it for centuries, but it was a resource that was important to the advancement of the tribe.

"And what makes you think that the Fire Nation is involved?" Katara asked softly.

"How else? The survivors spoke of them in great detail," her father answered.

"Did they firebend?"

"I didn't ask."

"So we're jumping to conclusions, then."

"No. Just remembering what the Fire Nation was responsible for not more than a year ago. New leadership doesn't change years of atrocious crimes."

Father and daughter were locked in a staredown that made Sakon and Lyra nervous, and made Bato smile.

"I'm going with you," Katara said. Her eyes were cold and resolute.

"You know how highly I value your advice," Hakoda started. "But you will not be traveling with us." His voice was stern. "I need you here. Looking after our people. Continuing to build on the solid foundation you and your brother have built. You're _safe_ here."

" _Dad!_ " Katara objected.

"I will hear no more. We depart within the hour." And with that, the council left. Their footsteps echoed through the halls at a steady pace. And Katara stood alone. Confusion consumed her. She tried to find an explanation. The Fire Nation could not afford any slip ups, sure - but other nations seemed all too willing to jump on their backs and throw around accusations as if they were useless old cabbages. It made her sad that the first time she'd be seeing Zuko in over a year would under these conditions.

But she was also as determined as she'd ever been.

 _The Fire Lord would answer to her._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So I added a small detail that I feel is integral to the advancement of this story haha._

 _The new age should start off right. So instead of AG (After Genocide) which is just a bit too harsh on the ears, I'd imagine Aang, being the forgiving person he naturally is, would refer to this as the Era of Peace, so therefore I feel EP is just a tad more appropriate. (Of course when characters make historical references they will use the AG mark)._

 _I hope that this was not too short! I wanted to include more, but I also wanted to leave it on an interesting 'open-ended' note. Any and all comments are appreciated, as always :)_

 _In the next chapter; Katara arrives in the Fire Nation!_

 _Thanks so much for reading!_


	2. Chapter Two: The Journey Northwest

))

Sokka's arms were crossed, and the usually lighthearted young warrior now had a serious and pensive look on his face that made him look as intimidating and respectable as his father. He could understand that the council would keep the emotionally unstable Katara in the dark. But he was _the expert strategist_ from the Southern Water Tribe. Leaving him out of the loop was an insult. There were songs written detailing his heroism! _The nerve!_

"I need you to promise that you won't come after me," Katara said, her expression more hopeful than obstinate.

Putting aside his hurt feelings, Sokka spoke calmly.

"Look, there's no way I can make that promise. With dad gone, you're my responsibility."

Katara looked at him in disbelief.

"Since when did I need looking after? If anyone needs a babysitter, it's you." The waterbender put a hand on his shoulder and sarcastically pouted. " _I'm sowwy I can't look after you._ " As much as she like teasing her older brother, there was no time to mince words. _The ship might still be nearby,_ she hoped. Katara felt a stir in her stomach. It was time to put up or shut up. She looked at Sokka, whose arms were still crossed, and his eyes closed. This was his way of ' _putting his foot down_ '.

"The answer is no, little sister. N-O."

While he was acting defiant, she gave him a peck on the cheek and took off sprinting. "I'll be back within two weeks, okay? Make sure you change your clothes and bathe everyday!"

"Wai- _Katara!_ Dad will kill me!" Sokka yelled as he chased after her.

But he could not match her speed. Katara was already halfway down the pier, and as she leapt off of the end, she quickly weaved his hands in an ovate shape, creating a water ski made of ice that splashed into the open ocean. When Sokka finally reached the end of the pier. Katara stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him. She frowned as she saw her brothers face fall. They had been each others fierce protectors since they were infants. It wasn't easy for him to let go. But they shared one last smile. And he nodded at her knowingly. He had faith in her. She was headstrong, and demonstrated her prowess so many times before. As hard as it was for him to admit - she was perfectly capable of doing this. And succeeding.

"If you're not back in fourteen days exactly, I'm coming after you! And I'll be bringing Boomerang _and_ Space Sword with me!" he shouted.

He never failed to make her laugh. Even in the darkest times of the war, her brother had always maintained a relative optimism that inspired her. She waved one last time, ridding herself of any conflicted feelings. This wasn't goodbye.

 _I'll return,_ Katara silently promised.

And just like that - her journey North had officially begun.

Using her mastery of the element, she created waves which carried her further. It had been such a long time since she had properly put her waterbending into practice. The heavy winter coat she was wearing did not make bending any easier. And neither did the bag of provisions she carried in the satchel strapped to her back. But she continued to weave her way into the ocean, until she found a current that allowed her to take a break. Her breathing was heavy. _I guess I'm just a little rusty,_ she admitted.

She created a larger platform of ice, and drifted in the current.

As she knelt down, she slowly scanned the horizon, trying to spot her father's flagship. Unlike most other flagships, the Chief kept his as small as an ordinary catamaran. He liked cutting through the wind, and moving as quickly as possible. He took with him only a handful of guards, and of course, Bato. It would be difficult to spot their ship, but this was not a matter of choice. She _needed_ to find them. A chill passed through her furs. There was no use stressing out over this.

She opened her bag and from it, withdrew a canteen. In it contained water that Katara had procured herself. It was pure and refreshing, yes - but it had regenerative properties that had proven effective for those on long voyages; tested and proven by several veteran Water Tribe sailors. Katara remembered getting airsick more than a few times riding on the back of Appa for what seemed like days.

Anticipating a long journey ahead, she only took a small sip, and capped her beverage.

The sun had just past the point of noon, thankfully.

Katara had the ability to manipulate water, and that did not include, unfortunately, a side effect of warmth. If she were truly going to travel to the Fire Nation, the only safe way to do it would be to sneak aboard her fathers ship.

Left with little else to do, Katara's mind wandered.

There was much she still didn't know about the entire situation. And _a lot_ she didn't know about the Fire Nation and it's leader. What minor details she was made aware of were inconsequential to her current situation. Very obviously, the economy of the Fire Nation had taken a massive hit following the end of the war. Without holding a monopoly over trade, and collecting heavy taxes from Earth Kingdom citizens, the Fire Nation was cast back to their islands, where they struggled to find secure footing.

When Aang visited the Water Tribe three months ago, he simply described the crisis as: " _Frustrating."_ Which was completely understandable. Aang was still barely fourteen; he couldn't be expected to handle such complex matters.

The last she had seen of Zuko...was at the _Jasmine Dragon -_ his uncle Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Thinking of Iroh made the waterbender smile. Warm memories of a forgotten time came flooding back. The jolly old man had a contagious laugh. In many ways, he reminded her of Sokka. Except for the fact that Iroh had decades of wisdom to offer, whereas Sokka had little else to offer but a good seal stew recipe and a halfway decent haiku.

But her mind wandered again. _I wonder how that hothead has changed,_ she thought. She was sure that he would listen to her. But she wouldn't walk in blindly. This wasn't a personal visit to see an old friend.

She was a representative of her Tribe.

Katara leaned off the edge of her ice platform and stared into the water and practiced making serious faces.

"' _Listen, Zuk-'_ no, no…

"' _Greetings, Fire King!'_ Wait what? Lord! Lord!"

"' _Flameo, hotman!'"_

It was hard to picture how she would actually confront him.

She looked to the sky for an answer. And in that moment, the young waterbending master saw a sea vulture pass directly overhead.

 _Curious,_ she thought.

As her eyes followed the large bird, she suddenly became very attentive. It flew farther. And farther. Northwest, just behind a grouping of glaciers. Clouds had gathered, shrouding the area in darkness. Just beyond the glaciers, a small speck, with what seemed like a large sail.

She had found them.

The ship was just about a mile away. After doing a celebratory dance that included several dramatic fist pumps, Katara settled and channeled her focus. The excess ice on her platform melted away, leaving her on the ski that she had created originally. With a little help from it's user, the water ski cut through the rough sea. Katara was covered in ocean mist, but kept pushing forward.

By the time she had reached the glaciers, she had clear view of the ship.

Patched onto the sail: _a large Southern Water Tribe symbol._

* * *

[]

Zuko brooded in the confines of his study; drowned in deep thought as he sorted through all the information that had been thrust upon him just moments ago in the throne room.

As usual, the council had little to offer in terms of useful advice.

Trouble had arisen on the shores of Ember Island. There had been multiple instances of robbery…and murder. Multiple eyewitnesses had said that they were attacked by large groups of men wielding swords.

 _Pirates,_ Zuko deduced.

When he was briefed, the Fire Lord had received a folder of documents identifying the deceased. There were twenty three in total. Seventeen men. Five women. And a child, age six.

An ager rose within him, and he turned to open the bamboo _shoji_ doors behind him. The Fire Lord stomped out onto the balcony, he stood at the rail, gripping the edge until his knuckles turned white.

" _Fuck!"_

His roar threatened to shake the very foundation of the Palace. Not that he cared.

In all of the precautions he had taken to try and ensure other countries that the Fire Nation was a resourceful ally - not a threat, he had forgotten his about what his primary duty was; to protect his people. The day he was made Fire Lord, he swore a vow to himself to never fail his people as his predecessors had. That vow meant next to nothing now. He had failed. All of those sleepless nights filled with self doubt seemed to be justified. Older members who had once served under his father - _even the Fire Sages_ \- had questioned his worth relentlessly since his ascension. Perhaps this was vindication for them. Whatever the case may have been, he knew one thing for certain.

This could not stand.

He could not allow his people to be slaughtered while he laid upon soft pillows and silk sheets. If this was going to be brought to an end, he would see it through _himself_. The young lord stormed out of his study and into the throne room, where several councils were still debating. When they felt his presence, they all bowed in deference.

"Prepare my ship. I am sailing for Ember Island."

Admiral Jee stood to his feet, and held up his hands calmly. "My lord, I-"

"We sit here and _debate_ casually while our people are being viciously slaughtered!"

"Fire Lord Zuko, I advise you sit down," said a scratchy voice. It belonged to Shingen, a visiting magistrate from a small village outside the capital. "Since your departure, we've received...troubling news."

Zuko didn't care for new information. This needed to be resolved _now._ But the faces of the remaining council members did not appear pompous as usual. It seemed as if they were each contemplative.

The Fire Lord sat in his chair at the head of the council table and looked to Jee.

" _Make this quick."_

Jee gave a firm nod, and turned to face the map imprint on the table before them. "First, to ease your concern, my lord, we have sent Naval vessels along with five hundred of our troops to evacuate Ember Island."

"That does very little to 'ease my concern'," Zuko spat.

"Yes, my lord. But it's all we can afford to do at the moment."

"We should order an all out attack on these pirates!" the young firebender exclaimed.

"And that brings me to the new piece of news we just obtained. " Jee held up a small paper scroll. "Our scouts on the southern seas sent this. It was marked with a black seal." The shadows of the flame in the wall of fire danced on the ceiling, a crackle breaking the silence. The other council members nodded and so did Zuko, whose interest was now piqued. A black seal essentially meant _urgent. Confidential. Top secret._

As Jee carefully unrolled the scroll, the room fell silent, and the other councillors waited to see the Fire Lord's reaction. The old admiral cleared his throat.

"' _To Admiral Jee:_

 _During a routine patrol of the water south, we stopped to drop off supplies at our depot in the Air Nomad territory, as commanded. On our journey back, we spotted a solitary boat headed north; in the direction on the capital. They are flying the crest of the Southern Water Tribe. I have reason to believe that Chief Hakoda is aboard this vessel. As I write, they are already out of our line of sight. They are traveling at a speed unlike any ship I've seen. Judging by the manner of their travel, it is fair to assume that the subjects are hostile. Be advised._

 _\- Liutenant Yuan'"_

Zuko's brows furrowed. "Your son?" he asked Jee.

The old man nodded once.

Zuko has been introduced once, but had a difficult time putting a face to the name. He had met so many soldiers and politicians since becoming Fire Lord, it almost seemed like a blur.

The letter was indeed troubling. An unofficial visit from anyone was uncommon, but a solitary ship carrying someone as important as the Southern Water Tribe _Chief?_ It seemed highly unlikely. Zuko stroked the his jawline, and let the information sink in.

While he did, the council waited on bated breath.

"This changes nothing," the Fire Lord said, finally.

"Unfortunately it does," a younger voice chimed in. It was the voice of Ming, a woman barely older than Zuko - and a captain in the Royal Palace Guard. "For your own protection, my lord, we are going to have to lock down the capital."

" _What?"_ Zuko said in disbelief. "Isn't it an overreaction to lock down the capital in anticipation of a single ship arriving?" He was angry, but Ming had never schemed. The captain was dutiful and honest.

"We do not yet know who is aboard this ship, and your safety is of paramount importance. Before we can even think about anything past this point, we need to first secure the visitors, and identify any potential threats so we can eliminate them." She spoke with an authoritative voice, and no one raised their voice to argue. Not even the Fire Lord himself. With a wave of his hand, he allowed her to continue.

She turned to address the rest of the room. "I would ask all the council members to remain here." And when she turned to face the Fire Lord, she found that he was already halfway down the hall leading to his chambers.

As Zuko gracefully strode in between the golden columns, his mind wandered.

If the Southern Water Tribe had sent assassins, he would be prepared.

When he reached his room, he locked the door behind him. Lifting up the floorboards, he removed a pair of steel broadswords from below. They had accumulated a thin layer of dust. He continued, wetting a cloth and cleaning his blades.

And when he was complete, he laid them carefully at his side…

... _and waited_.

* * *

))

She had been aboard the flagship for five hours - without even a _minor_ issue arising.

It helped that Katara was no amateur when it came to covert affairs.

She boarded her father's ship without making a sound. The guards, all warriors who had known her as a child, were surprisingly lax. Each was equipped with standard utility belts. And tucked into those belts were short swords that were the length of her forearm.

Her father had sworn that they were not going to pick a fight. But their manner of dress said otherwise.

However, Katara noticed that there was something...different.

She had been around warriors all her life. When battle was imminent, they gave off a certain - aggressive energy. It was the type of energy that actually had a _scent._ But these men all wore solemn, serious expressions.

While she was happy not to come across a group of men whooping and hollering getting prepared to meet certain death, she was disheartened to see her countrymen in this state. This was no joyous occasion. The fate of the Tribe rested on their shoulders. If they failed, their families would go hungry. Others could potentially die.

All she could hope was that this 'meeting' would clear everything up.

No one needed to get hurt just to prove a point…

" _Get ready to dock!_ " a booming voice shouted. It was Bato. He stood at the bow, one foot up on a ledge.

Katara had nearly become lost in her own thoughts. Before her very eyes was the Great Gate of Azulon, and the open harbor. She could not afford to be seen now. Her sense became heightened. Quickly shedding all unnecessary clothing, stripping down to a simple wetsuit, she quickly fastened her satchel to her back.

As soon as the boat stopped, she would have to discreetly crawl back over the side and hide beneath the dock, and find a way into the Royal Palace. She pulled on her gloves, and pulled up her mask to cover the lower half of her face.

" _Okay, nice and easy now, boys."_

She looked above and saw Fire Nation watchtower guards, dressed in full armor, guiding the boat in.

 _Shit!_ she exclaimed internally.

It had to be _now._ Katara pushed herself over the edge and into the water. Luckily she was an expert waterbender. Bringing a body of water up to receive her nullified the sound. Being very meticulous, she quietly lowered herself. Behind her, she could hear loud chatter. Among the voices, she picked out her father's voice clearly.

 _"I am Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. I am here to request an audience with the Fire Lord."_

Several guards burst into laughter.

Katara felt angry, hearing the way they disrespected her father - an important world leader. But as much she wanted to intervene, she held back. This was no time to be eavesdropping. Hakoda could take care of himself. Besides, he was providing a good distraction. It felt like the entire Fire Nation army had come to meet their guests from the south. With all of their focus on her father and his small garrison, Katara made her way to the far end of the dock, and hid herself behind the body of a large transport.

She had done it. _She had infiltrated the Fire Nation._

As she dug her heels into the dirt and bolted up the face of the volcanic fortress, she stood proudly at the top.

It all seemed just a little too easy.

The waterbender couldn't quite pinpoint what felt off. But the last two times she had infiltrated the Fire Nation, she had very narrowly escaped death.

She gritted her teeth and flew down the ridge.

The plaza was empty. Completely empty. _Are their forces somewhere else? I mean, they must be,_ Katara concluded. Sweat had completely covered her forehead, plastering her hair against it. As it slowly dripped into her eyes, she reminded herself of what was at stake. There was no turning back now. Leaping above a small garden fence, and into a courtyard the size of half of Omashu, Katara had reached her destination. Breathing heavily, she tried to remember the layout of the Royal Palace. When they had invaded on the Day of the Black Sun, Sokka made her memorize the map back to front, over and over and over.

She strained to access her long term memory bank. The courtyard was out in the open, and most of the plants were in a large rectangular pot attached to the walls, leaving her no place to hide. There was no time.

Desperately searching for a place to hide, she found a open balcony, with thin _shoji_ doors as the only barrier. _A perfect entrance into the palace._ Her heart began to thump loudly - and Katara could not explain why.

Climbing up a collection of vines that crawled up the palace walls, she silently crept onto the balcony. Her feet carried her to the entrance.

She took one last look behind her.

In the worst case scenario she envisioned; she would not be leaving the palace alive. And never leaving anything to chance, she gazed at the setting sun. It's warmth gave her comfort. Made her feel safe, no matter the situation. The young master managed a weak smile, before her focus shifted. This was the moment of truth. Once inside, she would have to move quickly - and find Zuko.

A deep breath. And then she opened the large door slowly, being careful not to make too much noise.

The room she found was pitch dark. But the sunlight revealed to her what looked like a large bedroom.

And at the center...a solitary man.

Even from the back, _she knew_.

As the figure stood to his feet - weapon in hand - and turned to face her, Katara felt her spine shiver, and all the air empty from within.

" _K...Katara?"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Our heroes meet after a long hiatus. All I can say, is thank you! After the feedback I received on Chapter One, I felt inspired and wrote this today. Really hope it's not disappointing. I tend to ramble on, but I hope that wasn't the case here. I'm currently working on Chapter Three, and hope to have it within the next week. _

_(New Key:)_

 _)) = Katara 'POV'_

 _[] = Zuko 'POV'_

 _As always; thanks for reading! It means a lot, truly._


	3. Chapter Three: Reunion

_**A/N:** Really sorry this one took a while to publish! School just started back up, so i'll probably start updating on a weekly basis. But depending on scheduling, I'll try and get them out as fast as I can (without them being complete rubbish hopefully haha). Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)_

* * *

" _K-Katara?"_

His voice had deepened. It was as if an eternity had passed since she had seen him last.

" _Zuko,_ " she said breathlessly.

Each former war hero seemed tentative - purposefully keeping their distance. This unexpected reunion had shaken both to their core. To say that they shared an unbreakable bond would be an understatement. In more ways than one, they had saved each other.

As they stood before each other, no one spoke. Katara stared into his eyes, not feeling the air move around her. They were as golden as she remembered, glowing a shade of amber in the strong sunlight.

And Zuko stared back, his expression blank and his cheeks flushed. He made the first move, and in one fluid movement, tucked his swords into the sash that wrapped around his waist. The sound of marching in the courtyard below prompted him to move quickly. He moved with a sense of urgency, and shoved Katara into the room. As she stumbled, he closed the door, taking a quick glance to confirm that the coast was clear.

The room had fallen into complete darkness, but not for long. Soon, all four corners of the room glowed brightly, thanks to the firebender.

Aside from saying the others name, neither had spoken.

It was an improbable meeting.

But the Fire Lord was seasoned after a year of being forced to make small talk.

"So...what are you...you know.. _.doing here?_ " he asked, not mincing his words.

 _Probably not what she wanted to hear,_ he thought, wincing at her reaction.

For a moment, she had forgotten why she came, still momentarily shocked. A weighted silence filled the room, a gentle breeze serving as the only audible noise. The Fire Lord took a moment to just look at Katara. So much had changed, but her features remained just as he remembered. Her jawline was more defined however. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail, and... _her eyes_.

Her deep blue eyes were brimming with tears.

And suddenly, she flung herself across the room, burying her face into his shoulder and sobbing quietly. She tried to contain herself. But it only made things worse. And if Zuko were the person he had been before becoming a member of Team Avatar, he might have reacted differently. Instead, he found himself embracing his old friend, and made a strong attempt to try and comfort her.

" _It's great to see you too,"_ he whispered softly.

His cool courtesy only deepened her embarrassment, and she continued to bawl, soaking the fibers of his traditional robes with tears. Maybe it was the sensation she felt upon seeing a familiar that broke her. Perhaps it was the sound of his voice. Or maybe the accumulation of the stressful hours she had spent at sea. As he continued to rub her back in a circular motion, she gripped him tighter. His aroma was that of a garden. And yet there was still muscularity to the scent. Perhaps its was his natural musk. In spite of the tears streaming down her face, Katara knew for certain that she was really happy in this moment.

The two bending masters stood there for a time, just feeling the embrace of one another.

When Katara had pictured this meeting in her mind, she imagined that they would fight right off the bat. Instead...this..

"Okay," she said finally, taking a few steps back to give Zuko room. "I'm okay," she sniffled. Her nose and cheeks were red, so she tried to hide her face. "Thank you."

Zuko chuckled, amused to see the usually composed Katara in a unflattering position. "You have nothing to thank me for. Even if we haven't seen much of each other lately, I still consider you to be one of my closest friends."

The sentiment made Katara smile. "Sorry about this," she pointed at her eyes, laughing. This felt like an appropriate moment to be honest. "I've just...really missed you," she continued.

"Me too." The Fire Lord's voice was stiff, careful not to betray his own emotions.

As they now had some distance between them, Katara got her first good look at the Fire Lord. If she were being honest, his appearance did… _surprise_ her. He had grown a few inches, and was now close to a full head taller than her. And from what she had felt, he had also filled out nicely. He looked less like a seventeen year old boy and more like...something else entirely.

His raven colored hair was short, a few strands dangling past his eyes, and the Fire Lords headpiece was pinned into a short top knot that he wore.

The fire lords flawless features were only made imperfect by the scar that marred his left eye. But the girl who stood before him thought differently of the injury. It's was one of his defining features, and a reminder of how much he had overcome. The wide eyed, scrappy, outspoken young prince was now among the most revered figures in the world.

Though she never verbally expressed it, she sincerely admired him.

The sounds of feet shuffling in the halls outside broke Katara out of her daze, and put her back on the defensive. She drew water from the skin that rested on her hip and formed water whips - ready to take on anyone who dared to enter. But she was surprised when Zuko held up his hand, letting her know that it was okay.

"They're just securing the area. And besides, no one outside of my circle of my trust is permitted to enter."

"Circle of trust?" Katara asked with a skeptical brow raised.

"Close friends," he clarified as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just an old shipmate and the captain of the Palace Guard." It was reassurement enough.

As soon as Katara lowered her water whips, she hung her head. The sheer adrenaline had started to takes it toll, and the waterbender soon started to waver. That was, until Zuko suddenly stepped forward, catching her not a moment after she had lost her bearings.

"Whoa, there!" he exclaimed.

She regained her footing and spun out of her host's arms. It made her uncomfortable to be close to someone that she had come to essentially interrogate.

At least...that's what she told herself.

"Easy," Zuko urged, looking genuinely concerned. Instead of smiling, Katara kept a poker face. "I don't recall you being the clumsy type," he laughed.

His playful teasing irked the waterbender. Was he _completely oblivious?_

"Look, I don't have much time, so I'll be blunt." By now, her father would be taken into custody. She hoped that it was a non-violent arrest. Right now, the only thing that mattered was getting honest answers.

"I'm all ears," Zuko said in a serious tone, offering no resistance.

"Listen closely, because I'm only gonna say it once. My tribe is being gutted right now. Our natural resources have always been plenty enough for us to survive on. But there's been repeated instances of our goods being stolen. Produce from the Earth Kingdom in exchange for our fish. We've let some of it pass, because we know the risk. The seas are dangerous." Katara remembered a few months earlier when Bato had returned with slash wounds after sailing to a nearby port.

"We can't turn a blind eye anymore." She stared deep into his eyes. "Several of Southern Water Tribe tankers have been looted. The oil being transported? Emptied." There was a slight hesitation from the young woman. Her uncertainty showed on her face. But she pushed forward.

"I need to know if the Fire Nation was involved. And I also need to know if it was _you_ who gave the order."

As far as reunions went, this particular instance did not rank among the best.

In fact, it was quickly becoming one of the worst.

The Fire Lord did his best to restrain himself. He just stared at floor, unable to grasp the words he'd heard. He was hurt. To readily assume that the Fire Nation was involved was insulting enough. But for Katara, who had seen firsthand how much Zuko had sacrificed in the war, to accuse him of being a desperate, heartless crook...it had a special stinging effect. On a near daily basis, he had been reminded that he could never escape the shadow his father had cast; and this served as a stark reminder that there was still a cloud that hung over the Fire Nation. And although it may have been doubt that was well warranted, it didn't make him feel any better.

But he managed to halfheartedly look up.

He found that his friend remained unmoved. But her face said something else entirely.

" _Well?_ " she said a little too loudly. "Are you going to answer me?"

He searched for the right words to say.

"I'm not entirely sure what has happened. This is the first I've heard of this, which does leave me in a state of...confusion," he answered honestly.

"I don't care if you're confused!" she shouted. "Don't you get it? This is an international fiasco! My father didn't come to have tea and talk about the weather! The world is on the verge of the war!"

"If it is, then it's the Southern Water Tribe who is to blame!" his voice boomed, causing Katara to flinch. "You experience hardship and keep it to yourself?! Why weren't the other nations notified?!"

"Stop avoiding the question!" Her gaze softened. "All I'm asking you is if the Fire Nation was involved."

Zuko raised his chin and scoffed. "If you knew me at all, you'd know that what you're asking is idiotic."

His arrogance was infuriating.

"Are you kidding me?! _You-_ " she stammered. "Y-you're just sooo caught up in your massive ego that you can't even hear yourself, can you?" she said incredulously. The firebender simply stared at the ceiling, his fists clenched.

"Maybe it was a mistake thinking that we could have a reasonable discussion," Katara said in a somber tone.

" _Maybe it was,_ " he agreed.

Each had known the other's stubbornness; but refused to acknowledge that they possessed the same quality. Both stood in silence for a moment, each feeling a tingle down their spine - and regret. The more mature member of the duo calmed herself, taking deep breaths. The air in the room was stifling.

"Zuko"

This particular voice triggered a reaction from Zuko. The sensation surprised him. This wasn't the voice of a Water Tribe diplomat here to extract information from him; this was the voice of the girl who had shared a crystal jail cell with him. The voice of the first person outside of his uncle who had shown him any regard for who he _truly_ was. Someone who knew his true motivations. Someone he shared a deep connection with. It wasn't sorrow or pity that she expressed that day.

It was _understanding._

As he recalled the memory, the Fire Lord could feel the warmth from within him turn into a flame.

"Look at me."

Whatever tension may have contorted his face in frustration soon melted away. And reluctantly, he raised his eyes to meet her own. He could barely stand to maintain contact, afraid that she might sense his insecurity if he stared for too long.

"I know that the circumstances are awful right now. And your confusion - while irritating - is justified. The amount of responsibility that you carry...I can't even imagine."

Zuko was an emotional being, a trait that stunted his development as a firebender, and as a leader. He could never compartmentalize, wearing his emotions on his sleeve. And right now, he knew that he must have looked like a complete fool.

"Believe me, I understand how you feel," Katara continued. "This isn't exactly how I pictured our meeting turning out."

"Yeah," Zuko muttered in agreement, adding a snort for emphasis.

The waterbender giggled softly, and brushed a few fallen strands of hair out of her eyes. "Okay, enough stalling. An honest answer. Please."

Her voice was firm, but thoughtful.

The man straightened, and cleared his throat for a brief moment. Palpable tension threatened to immobilize him. Several beads of sweat rested on his brow, and slowly raced down the side of his face. He didn't want to disappoint his former companion.

"I swear by every law - _before Agni_ \- that I gave no order."

Katara, who had been holding her breath waiting for an answer, exhaled and a smile slowly spread across her face. But her friend still appeared to be troubled. His jaw tightened. The stress was apparent.

"What I cannot guarantee you is that the Fire Nation was not involved. There's just too much I don't know." He paused, and regained his composure. "If we were involved in any way, I assure you, I would take full responsibility."

His noble demeanor, and determined declaration made something stir inside Katara. But she wasn't sure what that stirring meant.

But it was enough to sway her.

Just as she readied to embrace him to appease her own selfish desires, a loud knock rapped against the chamber doors.

" _Apologies, my lord! It's urgent!"_

And without warning, the doors flew open to reveal a large hallway. As the light poured into the room, it temporarily blinded Katara, who was not used to the shine that bounced off of the golden pillars. Her eyes took a brief moment to adjust. At the entrance, a soldier wearing a traditional Fire Nation helm. At her back: almost a dozen guards, dressed different from the ones who had arrested her father. The designs on the armor were more elaborate. Katara assumed that they were members of Zuko's personal guard. Upon seeing the foreign intruder, the firebenders conjured up flames and moved into combative stances with impressive fluidity.

"My lord, step back! She's with _them!_ " the soldier spat. Fire swirled around her forearms, and she looked _furious._

"Stand down!" Zuko stepped between the guards and the lone waterbender. "The delegate from the Water Tribe are official guests. And they will be treated as such!"

The guards knelt before their leader, displaying the kind of strict discipline that the Fire Nation was famous for. But one remained standing. It was the woman who stood at the forefront.

"Understood. As you command." Her tone was flat and faintly defiant, Katara noted. The soldier bowed her head to Zuko, acknowledging his order. When she raised her head, her eyes darted immediately to Katara, who was positioned behind the Fire Lord. "And what's to be done with this one? She wasn't with the others." The guard captain sneered. "Breaking into the Fire Lord's chambers is punishable by death."

"Ming, that's quite enough," he said calmly. "This woman is an ally, and an old friend. As long as she's here, she is under my protection. Is that clear?"

Katara felt proud to see Zuko, who had been an insecure boy not long ago, evolve into a confident leader. She stood tall, and held her chin high, feeling her own self confidence start to rise.

After a moment of hesitation, it was apparent that the captain objected to this arrangement.

"As you command... _Fire Lord Zuko_."

The captain motioned for her troops to rise to their feet. She turned to leave, visibly upset, and still fuming.

"One more thing, Ming," Zuko said. "Well, actually two more things.

"I wanted to thank you for checking on me. You did well in...apprehending our visitors. This was an unforeseeable circumstance, and you handled it fine. I don't need to keep repeating myself, but you're importance is truly invaluable."

"I failed," Ming said simply. "I am not worthy of any such praise."

Zuko chuckled amusedly. "Modesty is one thing. Self-effacing is another. Even if you feel that way, the fact is, I am safe."

The flames that blazed on the torches that bordered the hall crackled. The light that the fire cast on the walls danced wildly. Ming did not look up, but nodded.

"Thank you."

The frustration was still very evident in her voice. The Fire Lord noticed her discomfort, and concluded that whatever disappointment she was feeling now would best be settled in private. Right now was not the appropriate time to resolve this issue.

So he carried on.

"Secondly -"

Ming always did work better when she wasn't given time to think. He remembered a lesson he had learned in his travels. _An idle mind is a danger to yourself and those around you._ He had done his best to abide by this principle, but often found himself breaking it.

"- I want Chief Hakoda brought to the Throne Room. Have his men fed and prepare rooms for them to stay in."

"It will be done."

"Thank you, Captain," he said in a sincere tone.

"I take my leave." She turned to march down the hall, with newfound purpose.

As they turned the corner, both Katara and Zuko felt a wave of relief wash over them. There were many ways that the confrontation could have gone wrong. _Had Zuko not intervened…_

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

The waterbender was timid. "Yeah. Um...thanks. For doing that."

With a proud smirk, the firebender puffed out his chest. "It was the least I could do," he said, with a deep, macho voice. The two snickered and snorted, still trying to decompress. Zuko brushed back his cloak and patted down his robe. "Now...uh, you and I should head for the throne room. Unless of course you prefer to wait for your father."

Katara had been meaning to ask. " _Where is he at, exactly?_ " she inquired.

The Fire Lord winced. "Protocol says he's probably in the holding cells." The news did not come as a surprise to Katara. Her father had known the risk, just as she had. She had caused enough red alert disturbances for one day. Going to the cells wasn't in anyone's best interests.

"It's okay," she said. "We should get moving. You need to do your job. And I'm ' _under your protection'_ , so I should stay close," she teased. Zuko turned his face away and ruffled the back of his hair. In spite of the unusually cold weather, in his presence, Katara felt comforting warmth. As if he was emitting...energy,

Zuko lead the way, quietly - as per usual. As the two bending masters walked at a casual pace towards the throne room, Katara noticed the vast difference between the Ice Gardens and the Fire Nation Royal palace.

Most notably; _the sheer size._

The visiting waterbender finally realized that she hadn't looked up since entering. The ceiling seemed almost never ending. Each pillar was the size of fifteen regular Earth Kingdom houses if they were stacked onto one another. The vibrant atmosphere of the palace interior was almost shocking. Katara had always imagined that the Palace would be some dull, aristocratic, hollow castle. But on the walls, were beautiful murals, which were beautifully drawn. She had no idea that the Fire Nation placed any value on art.

Her eyes came to rest on the man she was following.

It was funny. He carried the title, and the respect he was given with such poise. Never once did Katara feel like he was treating her as a subject. Or as someone beneath him. She had her fair share of interacting with politicians and royals alike, and almost all of them were unbearably pompous. _It's a low standard to hold him to_ , Katara remarked internally.

But he had surpassed her expectations in every way.

It felt strange to admit to herself, but despite all the turmoil, she felt positive that together...they could do anything

* * *

 _ **A/N:** They are both stubborn, but also very thoughtful characters, so I hope that I got some of that across in this chapter lol. This was very much so just them reuniting. It may seem like a bit much, but when two people have been through as much with each other as Zuko and Katara, a year is f o r e v e r. Anyway, the action will begin soon. Lots of build up first, but the villain(s) will be worth it, I promise lol. _

_Just wanted to say: thank you to all those who have left reviews! They were all very kind and definitely motivated me. It's an honor, truly._


	4. Chapter Four: Negotiate

_**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! School's started back up, so yeah...long story short I don't have a lot of free time lol. But I managed to sit down and write this piece of crap. I hope you guys like it though haha. Thanks again for reading! :)_

* * *

 _'Grand'_ was the only word that crossed Katara's mind as she shifted nervously in her seat located in the Throne Room of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. As a child she imagined that the Fire Nation had rooms like this specifically dedicated to executing citizens from the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom.

Instead, the room seemed serene, and the atmosphere was...comforting.

Of course, she hadn't taken into account the fact that she was currently seated next to the most powerful man in the room. Her comfort very likely had something to do with the fact that she was brushing elbows with him.

A group of older men were scribbling notes on clean parchment with long feathered quill pens.

Many remarked that the Fire Lord seemed oddly...at ease.

Katara had noticed it too. His demeanor had changed since they left his chambers. Muted elation was replaced by a calm, mature seriousness. As he carefully examined the scrolls that had been placed before him, she watched, curious to see what had him raising his eyebrows. She didn't mean to be nosy, but she managed to peek at the scroll he had laid off to the side. It appeared to be a manifest, tracking Water Tribe ships that had come in and out of the Fire Nation within the last three months. Her thumbs were wrestling beneath the table nervously. She knew that her father would be upset to learn that she had stowed away and infiltrated the Palace on her own.

But she needed to take matters into her own, if anything was going to get done.

Relying on others to do a job she was perfectly capable of completing on her own was just not her style.

"Did you want something to drink?" a low voice interrupted her thoughts.

His elbow was propped on his arm rest, and he had leaned in, close to her ear.

"Oh, uh...no, thanks. I'm fine."

Zuko raised a brow. "Are you sure? You look a little...pale."

"That's rude!" Katara whispered angrily.

"Well, now you're red," he laughed.

Not a moment passed before he stood from his chair and sauntered over to the corner of the room, where a large fountain stood. It's design was gaudy, and overstated. Water streamed from a gold plated lion head onto a stone stream that carried down a collection of bamboo shoots. Zuko picked up a clear glass goblet and filled it, his movements - measured and efficient.

When he placed the cup before her, he smiled.

"Great waterbenders needs to stay hydrated."

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was actually flattered. While she was confident in her abilities as a bender, Katara never once thought that she was _great._ There was still much that she needed to learn. Lessons that could only be learned through years of experience. Still, the compliment meant a lot coming from her former rival.

Quiet chatter continued throughout the room. Katara raised the water to her lips and took a sip. As expected, it was refined and as clean as water could be. She even detected a faint taste of mint, which made enhanced it's refreshing quality.

When she placed her cup down, the sound of heavy footsteps closed in. Muffled arguing and the sound of a commotion followed the footsteps closely. It was Ming, with a platoon of guards at her back. They were followed up by another group of guards escorting a man in blue garb with a bag around his head. Katara knew immediately. His arms were tied behind his back, and he was wrestling his arms from the guard who stood directly behind him.

Just as she was preparing to lash out, Zuko sprung out of his seat and slammed his palms on the desk before him, shaking the entirety of the room.

" _What is this?!_ This is not how we treat guests! Remove his restraints immediately!"

Ming, still seemingly reluctant after being embarassed earlier, turned and cut the rope binding Hakoda's hands. Once the rope had been cut, Hakoda ripped the bag off of his head, and the thin cloth gag from his mouth. In one swift movement, he snatched Ming's right wrist and pinned it behind her back. His free hand swiped down to remove the knife from her waist and placed the razor edge to the guard captains neck. Feet shifted quickly, and swords were unsheathed.

"Nobody _fucking_ move!" the veins in his neck bulged, and his eyes strained.

"Chief Hakoda, please!" Zuko shouted. "I can assure you, the diplomatic solution is what we all want!"

Ming writhed as the knife pressed against her throat. Hakoda's breathing steadied, and his eyes darted over to Zuko. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young woman standing beside him.

For a brief moment, Hakoda dropped his eyes. "I knew you would find some way to get here."

If his aim was to make her guilty, she wasn't going to allow it.

"Dad, drop the knife. Please." If there was any hope for a resolution, her dad coming dangerously close to ruining it.

A minute passed, and Hakoda breathed, trying to calm himself.

"Your guards are scumbags, _Fire Lord_. I think you should know that," he said disdainfully. The way he mockingly said _'Fire Lord'_ annoyed several members of the council, including the usually cool tempered Jee. Zuko offered no reply, not wanting to risk offending Hakoda. Slowly, the chief's grip on the knife loosened, and he slowly inched it away from Ming's throat, much to the relief of everyone in the room. But, following protocol, pointed blades were thrust in Hakoda's direction, rendering him immovable.

Zuko held up one hand, and spoke with authoritative ease.

"Everyone stand down. We are here to clear up this mess." On command, every guard fell back into perfect rows of three. They looked like stone statues as they remained near the entrance while Hakoda marched over to the end of the long table confidently as if no scuffle had occurred moments ago.

Hakoda scoffed. "' _Mess'_ , huh?"

Zuko winced. He was used to having his words nitpicked, but the chiefs demeanor was still unappealing. "Chief, I would ask that you take a seat, so that we may properly address your concerns."

"I am not here to _discuss_ anything with you, Fire Lord Zuko. I asked for an audience with you so that I may demand you answer for the crimes committed by your people."

Katara gasped, and several council members expressed their shock similarly.

"Master Hakoda, please be serious. You cannot level an accusation like that against our Lord so casually without providing any evidence whatsoever," the old magistrate Shingen said.

"Oh, the evidence is in the crime itself, old man." The chief turned to Zuko. "Has my daughter spoken to you?"

"She has given me a condensed summary of what's happened."

"Screw the fancy talk. Do you know why I am here, or _don't you?_ "

Zuko had expected that Hakoda would be passionate and blunt; just like his daughter. "I admit that i'm not aware of most of the details."

Hakoda laughed. "Your ignorance isn't very believable, you know."

"Whatever you think I have or haven't done, I can assure you I'm not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this."

Jee interjected. "My lord, Ember Isl-"

"The Island can wait. This is our top priority." Zuko looked at Jee, and gave him a knowing look, The admiral simply nodded, understanding that the young lord needed to show that he could be cool headed.

Hakoda was satisfied that the Fire Lord appeared to be taking this seriously. He had always imagined that despite being a friend to his children, he was a condescending Firebender to his core. His instincts were telling him to remain cautious. He had been deceived too many times in the past to let his guard down now. But after realizing that he would be spending the next several hours interrogating the boy, he took a seat, and calmly placed his hands on the table before him.

"Let's start with my missing ships."

* * *

As she rubbed the surface surrounding her neck, Ming contemplated the severity of the situation.

"Are you okay, cap?" a concerned voice asked.

She paused, and looked around, to make sure that there were no eavesdroppers.

"Do I _look_ okay?" she spat.

Since enlisting in the Fire Nation army, she hadn't had an easy journey. In fact, it had been _hell_. Objectively, she had had worse days. But since being promoted, she had never felt more disrespected. She understood that her role was supplementary...but even so. Anything she received, _had been earned._

She had been assigned a soldier to squire for her as part of her promotion.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that," the somber voice replied.

Tai was youthful, but had shown more than a few flashes of promise. He was the son of the former master-at-arms, and was therefore not qualified to become a member of the elite class of soldiers. That required documentation proving your noble heritage. He'd never become more than a standard infantryman. But Ming had always believed that his potential as a firebender rivaled that of some of the very best guards under her command. It wasn't a fair playing field, but the boy remained optimistic. She hoped that he would never lose that part of himself.

Ming felt a tinge of guilt as she looked on her pupil. Though she had been frustrated with being dismissed and treated as an afterthought, the young man had done nothing to deserve her scorn.

She sighed deeply, and patted his shoulder.

"It's fine, Tai. Learn from my mistakes, and do your best not to repeat them."

"I don't think you made any mistakes. You were right to take the actions you took, The chief was hostile."

Just thinking about the water tribesman made her blood boil. He had the gall to try and take the captain of the palace guard as a hostage. But she forced herself to calm down, remembering that there was still much to be done. The palace needed to be secured.

"Whatever the case may be, our duty is to serve the Fire Lord."

"Even if he's wrong?" Tai asked.

"He's lead us this far without fail. Fire Lord Zuko has always been compassionate. Some may say it's one of his weaknesses." Ming paused, and pivoted on her heel. " _I think it may be his greatest strength._ "

* * *

The soothing medley of a harp echoed down the hall, and a stray breeze brought a chill about the room.

Ego's were put aside, and cooler heads prevailed.

After hearing testimony from both the Fire Lord and Chief Hakoda, the vast of majority of those who were in the Throne Room had come to a fitting conclusion: neither nation knew what the hell was going on. Inconsistencies and gaps in each story were filled. What remained was a deep and unsettling confusion.

Hakoda had been pleased to learn that strictly kept ship logs cleared the Fire Lord of wrongdoing. But the pleasure was short lived. He was still very dissatisfied.

"The wounds sustained were made by firebenders. This fact is undisputed," he said.

"I would need to see the damage myself to draw the proper conclusions," Zuko replied.

Hakoda smirked. "Is my word not enough?"

"I'm taking the proper precautions to ensure the safety of both our peoples. We cannot act on incomplete reports."

Hakoda slouched in his seat and drank from the cup that Zuko had poured for him personally. It was a rich rose colored beverage that glowed as much as the ceiling above. Ever the cynic, the chief resolved that he would drink no more, believing the drink to be a deliberate ploy by the Fire Lord to dull his wits. _I can't allow this boy to outwit me,_ Hakoda thought.

Zuko leaned forward and bit the tip of his quill, as his worked out potential solutions. In the last twenty four hours, he had been torn in a hundred different directions. Though he felt compelled to share details surrounding the Ember Island situation with Hakoda and Katara, he was legally bound to keep the situations contained. It was purely confidential.

"What if we launched a joint investigation?" a soft and familiar voice spoke up.

For the most part, Katara had remained silent, allowing her father spill his grievances, knowing that he had holding this in for months now. But the idea came to her quickly.

"A 'joint investigation'?" her father questioned.

The waterbender nodded. "Yes. To eliminate any biases we might have. It would be efficient and we would all get some real answers. We could actually get to the bottom of this. And we could do it quickly."

Some of the advisors laughed under their breath at the idea. Others turned to each other and debated the merit. As long as the four nations had existed, any and all alliances that had been made - failed. Even the temporary kind.

An older woman, who's noble disposition and authoritative presence was felt throughout the room, stood to speak. "The young lady speaks from an idealistic point of view, which I think that we can all appreciate. But it just..isn't practical." Several men mumbled in agreement. "Our nations have to much that separates us. Distance. Tradition. Values. We could never function properly."

Katara felt almost personally offended.

" _That's not true!_ What a horrible thing to say!" It was insulting to think that such trivial matters would prevent such a beneficial alliance. "I worked alongside this man -" she pointed at Zuko, "- for nearly half a year. We faced adversity together and overcame it. If we have a clearly defined objective, this is easily accomplishable!"

"Katara." Her father had straightened up, and his arms were crossed. He shook his head. "We can't risk the resources."

"I can provide any resources necessary," Zuko offered.

Hakoda's eyes narrowed. "I won't accept your ' _charity'_."

"Well, neither one of you will have to provide any resources. If I need to, I'll find the truth myself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Katara," Hakoda said.

"I'm being reasonable."

"You're being childish."

"Someone has to take responsibility. _If you won't, I will_ ," Katara sneered.

Their eyes locked, and both glared at each other, cursing each other silently.

"Chief Hakoda, if I might interrupt." The Fire Lord had risen to his feet, and was leaned over the table, examining the map before him. Silence fell over the room for a moment.

"I'm with your daughter. It may seem far fetched, but this may be our best chance at finding out who is responsible."

Katara was happy to have an ally, someone to back her up. And she had expected that Zuko would side with her. He seemed desperate for answers.

"With all due respect, Fire Lord, I will not allow any more of my people to be put at risk. We have lost too much." His face was stiff. "And I certainly won't allow my daughter to get caught up in this fiasco."

"I am an ambassador of peace, and a member of the Water Tribe council!" Katara objected. "You can't stop me."

"I am not only your Chief. I am your father." The weathered warrior gritted his teeth. "You will do as I say."

She couldn't understand why he was being obstinate. What was the harm in cooperating with the Fire Nation. _After spending centuries of warring with each other, shouldn't there be more of an effort to work together?_ she said internally. And that was all she needed. No matter what, she had to stay persistent.

" _I'm staying._ "

Hakoda had known for some time now that his daughter inherited his stubbornness. Sokka was like his mother - caring, self-motivated, adventurous, and a weeper. Dating back to when she was small enough to fit in the crook of his left arm, Katara showed early signs that she was a fighter. When he would toss her into the air, she would laugh, unafraid. And as he would cradle her, she would bite his calloused hands. Everything she was saying now was what he had expected from her. But it didn't make it easy to admit that she was...right. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"If Katara wishes to stay, she will be well taken care of. _I promise you_. And truth be told; I could use all the help I can get." Zuko's voice was confident and sincere.

Sincerity was always easy to identify for Hakoda. And after spending the last few hours speaking with the young lord, he was thoroughly impressed. He knew next to nothing about the kid - only that he was an ally of the Avatar towards the end of the War, and that his children spoke highly of him.

" _Fine,_ " he said simply. "Find the culprit. And then return home."

Everyone in the room, including Katara and Zuko, felt the atmosphere stiffen. Without wasting another moment, Hakoda got up out of his chair, and brushed the dust from his tunic.

"I will take my men and return home."

Zuko's eyebrows raised. "Surely you can stay for one night, at least. The Fire Nation welcomes you as a guest."

Hakoda grinned and fixed his belt. "I appreciate the gesture, but your...people haven't exactly been hospitable." He laughed heartily, before his stern expression returned. "Our people are already functioning on minimum resources. The men need to get back and hunt. I never intended for this to be anything more than a diplomatic mission."

"I will have a ship with supplies pre-"

"Like I said before, I won't accept charity," he said, slightly annoyed. "We may not have much, but we still have our pride."

Before he turned to leave, the chiefs deep blue eyes met his daughters. This would not be the first time that they would be apart. And it wouldn't be the last. So with a weak smile, and a gentle wave, he bid her farewell.

"I'll see you back home, counselor."

In the corners of both of their eyes, tears began to form.

When she waved back, he felt an urge to run up to her, hug her, and never let go. He didn't want her in harm's way. But instead of storming across the room, he looked down and sighed. A sailor who had served under him once said: " _If you love someone, you have to learn to let them go._ "

Katara was young; but wise. And though he felt overwhelmingly overprotective of her at times, he knew that in order for her to grow into a leader, she would have to experience life the way he did.

He looked to Zuko, who for the first time that evening...looked bewildered. But when their eyes met, Hakoda gave him a hard stare. Nothing needed to be said. Zuko straightened, knowing what the brawny, stoic man wanted from him.

As the blue clothed figure faded into the distance down the corridor, chatter started up again. A lot of new information had been provided. This was now an international incident.

A moment passed, and people remembered.

All eyes fell on the lone water tribe citizen that remained. Katara was starting to feel the discomfort. But just as she was preparing to run out of the room to find an empty hallway, Zuko slammed the table in front of him with an open palm.

"Too much is at stake," he growled. "Too much has been lost.

"I want everyone to return to their rooms, and rest. _We have a lot of work to do."_

* * *

 _ **Earth Kingdom, 1 EP**_

 _Peace._

 _A new era._

 _Prosperity._

 _Fancy words used to mask a millennia of terror and suffering._

Darkness fell over a large, hot room. It's location was isolated - with no one to hear a sound for miles. The only light provided was a single torch, held by a large shadowy figure. He slowly and deliberately placed the flame into a place holding staff. Sat in a chair before the figure was a man. Blood was streaming from his face, and onto the floor, forming a small red puddle. His hands were bound, nose was broken, and jet black hair was sticky with sweat and crimson fluid. His blue and white robes, stained from the hours of torment.

" _I...won't tell you...a fucking thing…_ " He spat onto the ground past his feet. A single tooth skipped across the floor.

The large figure approached and crouched in front of the badly beaten captive.

"Everyone has a breaking point. Even members of the famed White Lotus."

" _You're a disgrace._ "

"I had _vision,_ " he corrected. He reached out, tugged on the trousers of his captive, and laughed ominously. "Our so called leaders used us as a sacrificial pieces in their sick game of _pai sho._ Their only priority was the Avatar."

"I-I-Is that the excuse you use? You become a terrorist and...and justify it by spouting nonsense _ab_...about purpose. Give me...a fucking break…"

"Oh no, it wasn't just about the Order of the White Lotus. Oh no. That would be a contained affair. Easily resolved."

The captor grabbed the bleeding man by his chin, and tilted it up to look at him. The intimidating figures eyes were wide - his pupils dilated - and he began to shake violently.

" _All four nations are complicit. Politicians prioritize themselves over their own people. We are living in a world of shit!"_ He punched the sitting man square on the jaw, knocking another tooth loose in the process, and using so much force that the seated man lost consciousness.

"Nothing is earned. If you want something - you have to take it," he said to himself, wiping his adversaries blood that had splattered on his cheek.

He steadied his hand, and walked over to a faucet to fill a bucket of water. The liquid reached the brim, nearly spilling out of it's container.

As he marched back across the room, and emptied the buckets contents onto his captive, he breathed deeply.

" _Oh, fuck!"_ he shouted, as water crashed over his body.

"Now I will ask you one last time."

The man began to sob, knowing deep down that there was no hope. But he would not plead.

" _I won't say a word, you fucking psycho!"_

Ignoring the insult, the large figure sat cross legged in the center of the room. With a sniff, he cleared his throat and spoke with haunting clarity.

"There are secret passageways that lead into the Jasmine Dragon. You will tell me the location of the entrance. And then I will allow you the privilege of death."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I hope this wasn't to long winded. I know that it lacked much action, but once again, I'm just setting up the landscape so that there isn't too much confusion when the story starts REALLY moving along. Once again thanks for reading, it's very humbling._

 _Thanks to everyone who left a review! Truly, its the comments that keep me writing, so yeah; thanks very much!_ The constructive comments help especially. _It means a lot :) I swear I'm not a narcissist! *starts sweating nervously*_


	5. Chapter Five: Set Sail!

_**A/N:** Sorry again for the prolonged absence! I've been real busy lately. I'm graduating in a few months and that means - to my horror - I will be interviewing for jobs related to my degree soon. *cue dramatic jump scare music* So yeah, the updates might not be frequent, but I'll do my best to write these on a bi-weekly basis. Writing is still somewhat therapeutic for me, so I'm definitely sticking to this. Anyway, I'll stop talking now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! _

_Side note: I was a little drunk while editing this chapter. So...apologies in advance for any and all typos haha._

* * *

))

Sapphire eyes gazed into the dark of night; the fair moon their only companion.

Katara's balcony overlooked nearly the entire landscape of the cities that surrounded the palace. It was a nice room, chosen for her by the Fire Lord himself.

 _This one,_ he had said in a flat voice. His servants had to ask him to step aside so that they could furnish the room quickly. He crossed over, and tripped on his foot, nearly falling into Katara.

She laughed at how much he _still_ struggled dealing with awkwardness.

But though she appreciated Zuko for getting behind her ideas when they were challenged, her mind wasn't on him. Her father had been her closest personal advisor outside of Sokka, and though he had relented and trusted Katara to get to the bottom of these heinous crimes, it saddened her that he didn't fully embrace her.

Since everyone had been dismissed to their rooms, Katara had felt her heart sink to the lowest point it had been in a while. Despite the support she had received from the Fire Nation, she couldn't help but think that her people would view her as nothing more than a traitor when she returned. Though Katara pretended not to place much value on what people thought of her, the truth was that her reputation meant a lot to her. Not as ' _Master Katara'_ , or ' _Ambassador Katara'_ , but Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Titles meant next to nothing for her. She wanted to believe that she was a decent person. But recent events made it hard to see the bright side of anything.

As she peered onto the streets that bordered the walls outside the palace, she saw lanterns and palanquins moving about busily; the sign of a thriving city. It reminded her of Ba Sing Se in many ways. The last time she had visited the Fire Nation, it was still underdeveloped, with a bleak atmosphere. In one year, somehow everything had changed. Liberation from a megalomaniac like Ozai very likely played a large role. But progress and prosperity would not be possible without a strong leader to push the agenda. It was well after sunset, but even the small parishes that bordered the sea glowed bright. Large buildings were being erected from large slabs of redwood. Carpenters and engineers alike worked together efficiently, unified in purpose.

After traveling the world Katara had observed that each of the four nations had different approaches to hard labor. With the citizens of the Earth Kingdom, everyone moved at a measured pace, prioritizing structure. Citizens of the Water Tribes spent most of their time drawing elaborate diagrams, prioritizing discussion and communication. The people of the Fire Nation were determined, and moved at a pace that Katara didn't even realize was possible, prioritizing quick and decisive action.

Aang was the only remaining Air Nomad, and though he had saved the world, he did not enjoy work - let alone hard labor. He viewed training as monotonous and pointless. To his very core, Aang was still a rambunctious , adventurous young man.

As the wind swept loose strands of hair across her eyes, she got lost in her thoughts. She missed the young airbender terribly. It had been months since she had last seen him. The clouds parted to reveal a blank blue canvas and a milk colored orb. Somewhere out there, he was sleeping, dreaming.

Katara wondered if he was dreaming of her.

His cheerful aura would have been greatly appreciated right about now.

* * *

[]

Firebenders were very protective of their cultures secrets.

However, if there was _one_ characteristic that everyone knew about firebenders, it would be their keen sense for warmth.

So even before the sun crested near the horizon, a good firebender could already feel the _raw energy_ emanating from the orb. The great burning flame in the sky was the natural force from which they drew their energy, so naturally, it was extremely satisfying.

On a personal level, Zuko never felt more alive than he did at sunrise.

But this morning, he was wishing that the sun had been delayed. He couldn't quite remember the details of his dream, which was frustrating. There were only two takeaways that he could set apart. It was a genuinely happy dream. And... _Katara was there_.

It was strange.

Through all the anxiety and pesky responsibilities that came with being a leader, he hadn't had a good nights rest in forever. Some nights he would spend just lying in bed, completely awake and racked with guilt. The pain and doubt had done damage to him mentally. His days of being bright eyed and optimistic were long gone.

And he was perfectly fine admitting it to himself.

Though he was still youthful, he was an adult now. At the beginning of his reign, he had set benchmarks for himself. If he were ever going to meet those goals, he could not afford to be distracted by any lingering thoughts. The edge of his bed was where he mentally mapped out his checklist for the day. So as he sat square on his rear, and close his eyes, the objectives became very clear.

There were important matters that needed tending to.

And multiple investigations that needed thorough planning. He didn't want to have to prioritize any specific issue. But his hand had been forced. At the moment, there was no alternative course. After quickly making his bed, folding a perfect crease in his covers, he got dressed and emerged from his chambers. Katara's room was located on the opposite side of the corridor to his right. In his mind, he debated about whether or not he should check on her. He just wanted to make sure that she was alright. But she might mistake his concern for something...else.

 _It's inappropriate,_ he decided.

Things were already an uneasiness between them. He started on his way to complete his first task of the day. But just as he glanced up, his heart nearly stopped.

"Boo!"

Jumping out from behind a bronze statue of Zuko's great-great grandfather and hollering obnoxiously was a copper skinned girl, who was sporting a satisfied grin after seeing her victims reaction.

"I thought firebenders prided themselves on being early risers," she teased playfully as she stepped out to meet him in the hallway.

He tried to mask his shock with laughter, and failed.

"I'm glad that you're amused," he muttered bitterly.

Being around her made him nervous. Putting the right words together and expressing himself clearly had always been difficult, but around Katara, the feeling seemed heightened.

"I had a ship prepared for us last night." He examined her clothing. Attached to her back was the satchel she had brought with her the day before. She was wearing plain beige pants and a white long sleeved tunic that the palace tailor had provided. The pants fit well on Katara. They weren't skin tight like her wetsuit from yesterday; but they still hugged her muscular legs, making her figure very apparent. It was enough to make the Fire Lord blush. "Are you - _uh_ \- ready to go?" he asked, brushing his nose nervously.

"Yup! Let's do this."

She seemed awfully giddy. But in turn, it made Zuko feel better. Her smile put him at ease.

When the emerged from the palace, they were met by a trio of servants who offered them a ride in a ostrich horse carriage.

Katara had only been up close to a ostrich horse once before, so she was understandably intrigued. Though one of the servants tried to shoo the waterbender away, she begged and pleaded incessantly for permission to comb the wild animal's hair.

Her fascination with the elegant creatures was endearing.

Zuko could never experience these moments with Mai, who hated the outdoors and nature in general. As Katara carefully untangled longs strands of the ostrich horses mane, he was reminded of his own childhood. He had always held a soft spot for animals. They weren't nearly as troublesome or perplexing as other humans.

Just as Zuko had climbed into the carriage, the ostrich horse licked her cheek, prompting a laugh from everyone in the area.

"Hey, take it easy!" Katara giggled. Her interest seemed more than just a surface level interest. And her immediate bond with the animal seemed natural, amazingly. Zuko's first experience with the precocious animals was not as pleasant.

"I can teach you how to ride him when we return," Zuko said.

His choice of words cause Katara to raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"'Return?'" she asked.

"Yes, we will have to return to send messenger pigeons to the other world leaders. Not to mention all of our interactions with foreign adversaries will need to be documented."

Truthfully, they didn't _have_ to come back to the Fire Nation. It was entirely up to Katara if she wanted to go home right away. He was not-so-subtly inviting her to stay in the Fire Nation for a while.

"Oh. Of course."

Thankfully she hadn't caught on to his pathetic ploy.

* * *

After spending half an hour tugging at Katara to move her along, Zuko finally succeeded. They walked alongside each other, and they laughed, reminiscing over seemingly distant memories. Each of them imitated their old acquaintances, and Katara learned that Zuko was actually a gifted impressionist. His nearly spot on impression of her brother almost made her cry from laughter.

" _If I had a gold coin for every time a girl fainted just from the sight of me, I'd be a rich man!"_

Zuko declared in a high pitched, defiant tone.

In the time they had spent together traveling, Katara had seldom seen the lighter side of Zuko. He was usually brooding, and contemplative. Which was why she appreciated his candor even more. If this was his true nature, she lov- _liked it._

As they neared the harbor, Katara's senses were eased and the tension in her body slowly melted away. The salty mist of the waves that crashed against the rock walls smelled sweet to the waterbender. It wasn't a complex equation; being near her element just made her happier.

It was only after she inhaled the natural scent that she realized where they were.

The harbor looked different. _Smaller,_ almost.

But she then noticed that it wasn't that the harbor had miraculously shrunk. No, of course not. It was the Fire Lord's flagship that made the harbor feel like an ordinary ice pond back home. The sheer size of the ship was amazing, dwarfing any Fire Nation ship she had seen before. It looked fit for a king; the hull adorned with a large crimson and bronze dragon. The dragon's fangs were stained with rust from the ocean spray.

As they boarded the ship, Katara had to shield her eyes. The famous Fire Nation sunrise was brighter than she had expected. As it crested over the railings, the warmth made Katara feel at ease.

"It's hot now, but once we get moving, the air flow should be refreshing," Zuko said.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind the heat," Katara said. "It's just bright, is all.""

Zuko smiled, happy to hear that Katara was not opposed to warm weather.

The sails whipped open into the steady breeze, and feet began shuffling about the deck. Sailors went rushing past the two young politicians and towards the guard rails. Standing at the bow was Admiral Jee, no longer donning his robes, but dressed in traditional Fire Nation armor. Across his breastplate, he wore a red scarf. Imprinted were three symbols, which drew Katara's curiosity. She made a mental note to ask Zuko about the scarf later.

"All right, men!" Jee called out. "Thank Agni for the blessed winds we have today! It is a good day to sail!" The hard nosed veteran furrowed his eyebrows, raised his arm and shouted his command. "Pull anchor, and release the spring lines!"

Katara had been aboard ships many times, and even knew how to sail a longship on her own.

But this was a proper galley; the largest she'd ever seen before.

As the sailors at the bow carefully hoisted up the anchor, and the others along the side removed the spring lines from their cleats, Katara watched in amazement. She had never seen this side of the Fire Nation before. Each crew was chanting rhythmically in a language that Katara could not understand. They moved in synchronicity and looked natural doing it.

Controlling the helm was Jee, and as he navigated the ship safely out of the harbor, he turned to wave goodbye to the men, women and children who had gathered alongside the bay to say farewell.

" _Be safe, Fire Lord Zuko!"_

" _Take care of our sons and daughters, Admiral!"_

" _We all love you! Come back safely!"_

Zuko waved goodbye in return, and smiled. But secretly, he felt conflicted. He could never get used to the amount of love and support the people of the Fire Nation had shown him. At times he felt unworthy, and at other times he felt uneasy. After all, it was only after his ascension that he received any public support at all. Being Fire Lord came with many troubling technicalities, and though he tried his hardest to not to lose faith, it remained as a difficult obstacle. The young firebender longed for the day when he would not have to look over his shoulder and question anyones motives anymore.

As he looked to his side, he found someone who's motives he oddly never had to question. And she was from a _different nation completely._ The irony amused him.

"Have you eaten?" he asked thoughtfully.

Katara shook her head and rubbed her stomach, which made a low rumbling growl in response.

The Fire Lord smacked his forehead square, and looked at his friend with an apologetic expression.

"I'm really sorry. We should have eaten back at the Palace."

"It's okay, Zuko, trust me."

But before she could reassure him that she was fine, he had taken hold of her wrist and started to walk towards the stern of the ship.

" _Hey!_ " she protested.

Ordinarily, Katara would have smacked the hand of anyone who dared to grab her. But his grip wasn't forceful. His fingers were pressed gently onto her skin. She wondered if he could feel her pulse.

They arrived at their destination quickly. At the midpoint of the ship was a shaded kitchen. It was unmarked and unremarkable in design, but still seemed oddly...homey. There was a long oak table that reminded Katara of the bars and inns the gang would stay in during their time in the Earth Kingdom. Slated before the bar were several stools, each with cotton cushioned seating. Behind the counter was an old man, wearing a black apron with a white undershirt. He looked a bit different than the other Fire Nation servants.

As Zuko and Katara approached, the old man placed his butchers knife on the counter and bowed in their direction.

"Fire Lord Zuko. Lady Katara. It's my honor to serve you."

Where Katara came from, elders never bowed to anyone younger than themselves.

Zuko waved his hand once and chuckled. "There's no need to be so uptight, Zhang. We just wanted something to eat."

The old man's eyes lit up. "Anything you want, I can make!"

"I have nothing but confidence in your abilities."

There were several things that stood out about the chef that Katara observed right away. He had short grey hair and a jet black mustache. Though he was a shorter man, he was stoutly built. His forearms were large and muscled, and his fingers square and callused.

"Katara, this is Zhang, the royal chef."

Katara bowed before offering a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Chef Zhang."

"The pleasure is mine!" The older man said. "I've heard a lot about you. But only what I've read. It truly is an honor."

The Fire Lord looked on and smiled mischievously as if there were a secret joke only he knew about.

"Is there something you want in particular?" he asked Katara, quickly changing the subject.

"Umm...no. Nothing that I can think of."

Zuko nodded, and had narrowed his eyes as he thought for a brief moment.

"We'll take two duck egg omelettes with a side of crispy seal belly. And some raw spinach too."

The waterbender wasn't too wild about vegetables, having not eaten any as a young woman. And duck eggs were also foreign to her. But she did like seal. It wasn't common for anyone other than waterbenders to eat seal however. He must have had her taste in mind.

Zhang moved with a fluidity that she was not expecting. And as he vigorously stirred the eggs in a large wok, Katara realized something else - Zhang wasn't using a coal stove, but his _firebending_ to help him cook. He didn't come off as a bender initially, but now it all made sense.

Within minutes, their food was ready.

Katara's eyes widened and her mouth watered as the meal was placed before her. On the main dish, her duck egg omelette was fluffy and yellow, with a tinge of orange. The goat cheese was nicely melted within. Next to the omelette was a bed of spinach, emerald green and fresh looking. On a saucer off to the side, the seal belly looked amazing. She picked up a piece and bit into it instantly.

It was delicious.

"What's your verdict?" Zuko asked in a low voice.

"It's.. _.good_." The waterbender wanted to be able to fully express how good it actually _was,_ but she couldn't wait anymore. She scarfed down both plates at a pace that surprised Zuko, who didn't have the same appetite. Just as she polished off the last remnants of her omelette, her eating partner placed his last two pieces of seal belly. He didn't say anything, content to wipe the crumbs off of the table and into his palm. She watched as he stood, walked over to the nearest trash bin and opened his palm into the disposal.

He was behaving differently. Ever since the day began, his serious aura was melting away.

As she crunched on the morsel he had given her, he returned to his seat and drank from a tall glass that Zhang had placed before him.

"Thank you," Katara said, her mouth full of food.

Zuko smothered his laughter. Her playful nature was contagious. He felt almost as if his youth had returned to him. When she realized that the young man had been teasing her, Katara smacked his shoulder and covered her face in embarrassment.

"You're an odd one, Katara," the Fire Lord laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Katara demanded.

"Just that you're odd, that's all. In a kind of cute way."

He meant it only as an observation, and immediately regretted his choice of words. But regret couldn't change the way Katara was looking at him now. She appeared to be taken aback, but not shocked. Not wanting the moment to linger, Zuko quickly changed the subject.

"I have to check on the Admiral. We should be arriving at the scene of the first reported incident soon. I'll come back."

"Oh...ok," Katara mumbled.

As the embarrassed former prince stalked away, rubbing the bridge of his nose, Katara looked away, and out to sea. The sun was blocked out by a group of passing clouds. The shade that the clouds provided allowed her to relax her eyes. It wasn't the first compliment she had received from Zuko. And it wasn't the first time someone had called her ' _cute'_. But even so, she didn't expect him to be so frank.

She was perplexed. Never before had someone intrigued her as much as Zuko. _Not even Aang._ But that was because he was an open book. Though she wanted to understand his complexities, at the same time she feared what she might find out about him.

It was best to keep this professional.

 _Quit being silly, Katara,_ she said internally.

* * *

[]

The floors of the _Western Dragon_ \- Fire Lord Zuko's flagship - were sparkling.

It was at times like this that really made Zuko miss his Uncle. Though Jee acted as Zuko's voice of reason for the most part, the old sailor could never take the place of the former heir to the Fire Nation throne. Iroh knew how to say things in a way that was easy for Zuko to understand. He knew when to be stern, and he also knew when to offer words of comfort.

He had embarrassed himself in front of Katara, yes. But it was only temporary, something he hoped that she would forget quickly. It wasn't so much the fact that he called her behavior 'kind of cute'. No, it was the fact that by all accounts, he was betrothed to wed another. Being affectionate with another woman was just...immoral. If Iroh were around, he would have reminded him to stay true to his vows.

 _To be a man of his word._

Though as the day progressed, Zuko did not doubt that any impure thoughts would be void. Katara would hate him for what he was about to do.

He paused, stopping dead in his tracks, and gripped the guard rails. The sea below was calm despite the windy conditions. Whitewash trailed behind them, leaving a arrowhead path.

The water had never been friendly to him.

But then again, neither had fire.

His hand reached up to feel the scar tissue around his left eye. After all these years, it still was sensitive to touch. Gradually, Zuko came to accept that it would always hurt, and he eased himself into dealing with the pain. There were certain things that he felt he could only learn on his own. If it was natural firebending talent that he lacked, he would will himself to find alternatives.

As he stood aboard the Fire Lord's ship - _his_ ship - he knew one thing. There was no turning back now.

He strode into the captains cabin, where he found Jee standing over a large map.

"How fares the sea, Admiral?" Zuko asked.

Jee smiled. "Well, my lord. We are cutting through the sea at an excellent pace."

"Our course?"

"We should be arriving at the oil rig off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. There were witness reports of the hijackings coming from villagers near there. I think we should start there."

The admiral pointed to a spot he had marked with a copper coin.

But Zuko shook his head, much to Jee's confusion.

"We will sail around the peninsula."

Jee's confusion grew. " _North?_ "

Iroh's parting words rang through Zuko's mind.

' _You will make a great Fire Lord, nephew. Remember all that you have overcome to get here. And never forget who you are. Yes, you are your father's son. But his legacy is not your own. Make your own destiny. Pave a clear path that generations of young men and women will reflect on with reverence. But never concede your convictions in the name of popularity. Being a good leader means making decisions that many will question. Follow your instincts.'_

The old man was sappy, and continued to shower him with love and praise afterwards. Zuko personally preferred handshakes, but Iroh was too affectionate to let his beloved nephew escape his tight embrace. As Zuko continued to reflect, it only deepened his resolve.

How could he solve the _world's_ problems when he could not even solve his own?

 _No,_ he said to himself. _No longer._

Even if it meant shelving the Southern Water Tribes concerns, he would not deprioritize his own people.

"Set our course for Ember Island, Admiral. We have business to attend to."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Katara's gonna be pretty pissed, I'll say that much haha. Once again, I have to offer my sincerest thanks. When I published this story, I was not expecting anyone to enjoy it honestly. I don't usually follow through on fanfic projects, but the comments that many of you left really encouraged me to continue writing. I'm flattered - a bit embarrassed haha - but very,very thankful. _

_I'll be updating soon, I promise. Thanks again, guys :)_


End file.
